candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Lil Jon, the crunk god/This wiki's censorship is ridiculous
Censoring swear words is childish, stupid, paranoid, and unecessary. I will give an explanation on why this wiki does not need any censorship. In this blog, I will quote several passages written by TJBoyd in comments on this wiki. "The people cussing are not the problem. You are the problem. Not just on this wiki, but in the world as a whole. If everybody forgot about this whole "cursing" paradigm Western society seems to be stuck with, the world would not be "a great mess". In fact, there are and have been many societies and languages that do and did not have any cuss words. You need to learn to separate the meaning of a word with the attitude of a sentence. "If I said that you kicked a** on a level of Candy Crush, it would be meant by me to be rude or insulting. If I said that you were a smelly geezer who fornicates with his uncle I would not have cussed, but it would have been insulting none the less." I couldn't agree with this more. You can't prevent people from saying certain words.' Someone could say a few sentences to someone, without any cursing at all, that could be considered as offensive as a single swear word itself. For instance: "If I said that you were a smelly geezer who fornicates with his uncle I would not have cussed, but it would have been insulting none the less."' Different people find different words offensive. Some people don't think swearwords are offensive at all. You shouldn't be discriminating against them, especially because we have free speech here on the Internet. We come here to be in a place where we can communicate with other people or say what's on our mind. We don't need to be bound by taboos. "Needlessly banning somebody for their diction does a lot more to hurt your reputation than swearing." This is true. The Chinese emperor Qin Shi Huangi was known for burning books that contradicted his views or the government. This caused many scholars to start an uprising that eventually led to the downfall of the dynasty he created. Censorship is NOT the answer. You do not need to prematurely ban certain words. What you need to do is block people who have damaged someone's feelings AFTER the incident happens. You can't predict that they will use swearwords to hurt the other person. Predicting won't help in ANY WAY. One of this wiki's staff members which I will not name stated this in a comment he wrote: "When we, admins, don't take control to swearing, nobody will like this wiki and people leave." This is a very, very stupid thing to say. I can tell you that at my home wiki, which completely allows swearing, is functioning perfectly. Many users come by each day because they actually like the wiki, even if it allows swearing. I can tell you that our wiki has much more active users than yours, mainly because they have freedom of speech.' No user has so far left the wiki because of the words that are tolerated to be used.' In addition, another staff member said the following in a blog post: "Swearing is not allowed because this wikia attracts younger people, and therefore I want this to be a family friendly wikia. Swearing is not allowed anymore." So, you're saying this wiki is allowing people from under the age of 13? Wow. Well, for one thing, the Children's Online Privacy Protection Act (COPPA) completely opposes that'. Under U.S. law and Wikia policy, children under the age of 13 are not allowed to create accounts on this website. '''If I wanted to, I could cite whole passages of the act from http://www.coppa.org/# to prove the admins on this wiki wrong, but I'm not. I could also potentially report this wiki and its underage members to Community Central, but I'm not going to do that either unless I really need to. '''In conclusion: If you aren't convinced to change your rules by this blog, I respect that. If you are convinced, I will respect that even more.' If you delete this blog and/or block my account, it will only further prove that you do not care about people's freedom of speech. tl;dr: Think of the phrase "Guns don't kill people, people kill people". This is a great analogy for this situation. "Swearwords don't hurt people's feelings, people hurt other people's feelings". Category:Blog posts